


His Everything

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family, Graphic Death Scene, Murder, Romance, Sexual Content, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Elliot had everything he’s ever wanted…Zoey & a large family (7 kids).  However tragedy strikes one day & everything changes in the blink of an eye.  But said tragedy can’t keep the family down for long; they must move on to have somewhat of a normal life.I am writing this under the influence of writer’s block & depression. Also, as you will see or find out, I am using English names & they are living in the states instead of Japan.  Right now, that’s just easier for me. I just thought I’d let people know so they can choose whether or not they want to read this or not. Rated E for language, alcohol & drug use/abuse, graphic death scenes, suicide & some sexual contact.I would also like to point out, that this isn't starting with them having kids right away; I'm going to try to slowly ease into that...PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW/MEW MEW POWER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Fong Pudding/Tart, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Momomiya Ichigo/Shirogane Ryou
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Elliot x Zoey

  * Evan & Ethan
  * Max & Cody
  * Alana & Hannah
  * Kaylee



Wesley

  * Hayden
  * Matthew (Matt)



Sardon x Bridget

  * Nebula
  * Cosmo 
  * Jupiter
  * Luna
  * Stella



Tarb x Kiki

  * Aries & Torres
  * Gigi & Mimi



Renee x Corina

* * *

**Prolog:**

* * *

** Elliot’s P.O.V.: **

Hi, my name is Elliot Grant; I’m currently thirty-six. I was born in 1984 in Montana; I moved to Wisconsin when I was ten and lived there until I was fourteen when I moved to New York where I started the Mew Mew Project. 

Anyways, I would like to tell you a little bit about my story…after the project came to completion.

First off: I am married to the love of my life…Zoey Hanson…now Zoey Grant; and together we have seven beautiful children. Yes, you heard right; we have seven children together. 

That wasn’t the plan originally. 

After we got together we talked about how we both wanted a big family when we got older. At the time she was only fifteen and I had just turned nineteen; she wanted to be at least eighteen or nineteen.

Well, that didn’t happen.

One thing led to another and she ended up pregnant at fifteen and gave birth to our first set of twins at sixteen; we named them Evan, after my father and Ethan after her grandfather…and we love them more than life itself. They were born on October 10, 2003; they just turned seventeen.

After about a week of panic, Zoey and I both settled down and came to the conclusion that this was fate; it was meant to happen. Evan and Ethan certainly weren’t planned, but they aren’t an accident or mistake; they’re a surprise…a wonderful surprise.

After about three or four weeks, Zoey got the courage to tell her parents.

Her father disowned her…which caused her parents to divorce. 

Her mother was a huge help; she was always there when we needed her. She was always so eager to help out.

When Even and Ethan were about six months or so, we found out that my parents, who I thought were dead, actually weren’t.

As it would turn out, they somehow managed to get out of the house and made it a few blocks away before passing out; they were in a coma for about four years, suffered amnesia for who knows how long before they were in a major car accident two years before Evan and Ethan were born. They spent three months in the hospital before being sent home to recuperate for another three or four months before searching high and low for me…it took them about a year and a half to find me.

There were many reasons why it took them so long, but I’m not going to go into all of that.

Anyways, needless to say, they were both very shocked to find out that I was not only a father; but also that I got Zoey pregnant at fifteen. But, they accepted the twins and didn’t disown me or the twins; they also really love Zoey.

Evan has brown hair and brown eyes while Ethan has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Five years after Evan and Ethan were born Zoey gave birth to our second set of twins; another set of boys: Max and Cody. They were born on June 13, 2008; they are currently twelve years old.

Both my parents and Zoey’s mom asked if we were done having kids. To which Zoey replied no; she was going to keep having babies until she had at least one girl. And I’m not going to argue with her; actually, I wanted a girl as well.

Max and Cody are identical twins with strawberry red hair and blue eyes. 

Evan and Ethan love being older brothers… But as they got older, the four of them did argue and get into fights…as siblings do. Or so we were told; both Zoey and I are only children.

Four years go by and Zoey gives birth to our next set of twins; this time two girls: Alana and Hannah. They were born on April 8, 2012; they are currently eight years but will be nine in a few months.

Alana has blonde hair and brown eyes while Hannah has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

All four boys love being older brothers. The difference is, Evan and Ethan are glad to have younger sisters while Max and Cody wanted younger brothers. But they have grown to love their younger sisters.

Anyways, that was it; we were going to be done having kids. We had our big family; it was us, our four boys and two girls.

Zoey was going to get the surgery to have her tubes tied after the girls were born, but there were some complications with their birth. Nothing too serious; it just took longer than expected and she lost a lot of blood. It was just too risky to do that surgery; we would just reschedule in a few months.

Well, that never happened…

And for some reason, it never occurred to us for me to get a vasectomy. I don’t know why…

Maybe deep down inside we wanted more kids?

I don’t know; we both said we didn’t want any more kids.

Well, after another five years on October 15, 2017, we had our youngest daughter, Kaylee; she has bright blue eyes and red hair.

She was a surprise because Zoey had gone in the year before to have her tubes tied.

However, when she went in, she didn’t have her tubes tied. Instead, the lead surgeon working that day decided to deny her request to have her tubes tied at the last minute; they removed her appendix instead.

What’s worse about all that is that they didn’t even tell us. We were pissed; we sued that surgeon and the other three that were assisting him big time.

We were asked by several people if we were going to put her up for adoption.

Our answer to all of them?

We said no; we're going to keep her.

Much like Evan and Ethan, she wasn’t an accident or a mistake; she was a miracle.

And a miracle she was and is; there were so many complications with her birth. 

We’ll start with we didn’t know Zoey was pregnant with her and her twin sister (who unfortunately didn’t make it) until she was about six and a half months pregnant. Because of that, Zoey drank and didn’t take any prenatal vitamins. 

Secondly, she wasn’t full term; Zoey went into labor and gave birth to her a month and a week early. 

And finally, their birth was breached. Her sister was supposed to come out first. But instead of coming out head first like normally, she was flipped so that her feet were coming out first…which isn’t good at all. Not only that, but her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. So, you combine those two things, along with the doctors trying to pull her out…she didn’t make it.

Zoey was in labor for three hours before Baby one was ready to come out. It took two hours before she was out and pronounced dead almost instantly.

After she was out the doctors said Kaylee (Baby two at the time) was still alive, but she too was breached. If she had any chance of survival they would have to perform an emergency C-section.

We immediately agreed; Zoey said to save the baby over her.

That surgery itself took approximately twelve minutes plus another twenty minutes to stitch Zoey back up.

Like her sister, Kaylee’s umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. However, because of the emergency C-section, they were able to remove it.

Zoey was just fine by the way.

Kaylee spent five weeks in the NICU, fighting for her life; doctors told us she probably wouldn’t make it…but we weren’t going to give up on her.

Zoey and I never left her side; my parents came to visit with the kids.

Unfortunately, Zoey’s dad, in a drunken rage, went to her mom’s apartment and killed her before committing suicide.

That was two years before Kaylee was born.

Anyways, Kaylee survived and was able to come home.

She is certainly a fighter… All of our kids are fighters.

A year and a half ago, Evan and Ethan went on a school trip to Germany with about twenty or thirty other students. On their way back the plane’s engine broke off and the plane crashed into the Florida Everglades.

Along with five other students, two out of five teachers and six chaperones, Evan and Ethan survived the crash.

Now, I don’t know what happened to all the others after all that; but I do sincerely hope they’re doing ok. However, Evan and Ethan are our only concern. Well, all of our children are our concern; but I think you know what I mean.

Anyways, Evan was in a coma for a month and a half while Ethan was in a coma for two months. They both had multiple broken bones and had to go through months of physical therapy. But things are now back to normal.

When they were eight, Max and Cody were diagnosed with cancer.

Two surgeries each and a year of chemotherapy later and they are cancer-free.

Chemotherapy was a last resort; they only had cancer for two years, but it was a hard two years and they fought like hell.

At the time, Evan and Ethan were in school, and Max and Cody had one of their appointments for their cancer; we had to drop Alana and Hannah off at a babysitter’s; she was new, but came highly recommended.

About half an hour in she fell asleep on the couch after smoking some pot and shooting up; she had also left the stove on.

Can you see where this is going?

It started with the kitchen and moved to the play area where all the kids were; it gradually spread throughout the house.

The babysitter was passed out on the couch and was not waking up. 

Even though they were only three years old at the time, Alana and Hannah kept their cool, stayed calm and got not only them out of the house, but all of the other children as well.

Firemen got there before the smoke installation could kill the babysitter.

And finally Kaylee…

Not only was her entry into the world a rough one; she also had pneumonia and meningitis at the same time.

Along with all of her other issues from being born early, she shouldn't have survived meningitis, let alone pneumonia. She spent three long months in the hospital in and out of comas.

But after three months she was healthy enough to come home.

I don’t know if I mentioned it or not, but we live in Northern Wisconsin and we’re at the very end of December; the kids just love the winters. And it seems to be good for them.

Wesley and his two sons live with us as well: Hayden and Matthew (Matt). 

Wesley is now forty-two; he and his girlfriend at the time had Hayden when he was twenty-two. She was a sweet girl; unfortunately, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was murdered. 

Hayden is now twenty, has short brown hair, and green eyes; he is planning on moving out and in with his girlfriend in a few months when it gets warmer.

A few years later, Wesley was twenty-eight with a six-year-old son when he met a real bitch/slut of a woman… But he loved her…so I tried not to say anything too negative.

Half a year after they met, she ended up pregnant with his second son, Matthew, or just Matt. 

That was fun…

She promised Wesley (when it ended badly) that he could have full custody of Matt and she wouldn’t bother him for anything if he let her have his car and the house. At least she didn’t know about his money, or she probably would’ve demanded that as well.

Well, anyway, after he gave her what she wanted she still took Matt with her while Wesley and Hayden came to live with me and my family.

The nerve of that woman… After about a month or so she tried coming to me and bargaining with me. Give her a few grand and she’d give Wesley Matt.

Well, she was in my house, so Zoey recorded everything. Two weeks later she was arrested and Wesley gained full custody of Matt.

Matthew is the spitting image of his dad; he has long brown hair that he keeps tied up and pale blue eyes and is now thirteen.

He would’ve moved back into his house, but she completely trashed it; so he and his sons stayed with us.

Both Hayden and Matt are good kids and are very helpful with the younger kids.

Now, don’t think I’ve forgotten about the others; however, two of them forgot about us.

We’ll start with Bridget: she’s married to Sardon and is also a teen mom.

Let me explain…

From the time she was thirteen, doctors told Bridget she was unable to have kids; it crushed her…but, she wasn’t going to let it hold her back.

Well…at sixteen (just three days before her seventeenth birthday) it was a huge shock to her when she found out she was pregnant with Sardon’s baby.

Needless to say, he was very shocked; but at the same time very happy.

So they, like me and Zoey, decided to keep their baby. They ended up having a little girl that they named Nebula; she is just a month younger than Evan and Ethan.

So Nebula is now seventeen with long purple hair and pale blue eyes with glasses.

Two years later they had a son, Cosmo; he has short green hair and pale blue eyes and is now fifteen.

Another two years later they had another son, Jupiter; he has long green hair and purple eyes and is now thirteen.

Two years after that they had another daughter named Luna; she is now eleven with shoulder-length purple hair and purple eyes with glasses.

And two years after that they had their final child, another daughter, Stella; she has a mixture of long purple and green hair and blue eyes with glasses.

We mustn’t forget about Kiki and Tarb…

For the longest time, Tarb refused to acknowledge that he and Kiki were dating, let alone that he loved her; she on the other hand always showed Tarb how she felt about him.

It wasn’t until Kiki was pregnant with their first set of twins, that Tarb, surprisingly enough confessed his feelings to Kiki; they were married two weeks before they had their sons. They were about twenty-three…or, at least Kiki was; I’m not a hundred percent sure how old Tarb is. 

The twins and Kiki are lucky to be alive; there were a lot of complications with their birth. The pregnancy itself was fine; that went by smoothly. But when it came time to give birth, Kiki had a very hard time. 

I won’t go into any of the details, because I don’t know all of them; (Tarb, Zoey, and Bridget were there with her while Sardon and I waited in the waiting area) but she ended up having an emergency C-Section.

Anyways, they had twin boys: Aries and Torres, now age seven. They are both little trouble makers and are always antagonizing Alana and Hannah.

Aries, the older twin, has short brown hair and orange eyes while Torres, the younger twin, has short blonde hair and orange eyes.

Now, because of all the complications with the boys' birth, Kiki and Tart weren’t planning on having any more kids (even though Kiki wanted a girl). Tart even went to have a vasectomy...three and a half years later. He decided he wouldn’t make Kiki go through such a painful surgery; she stayed on birth control.

However, like Zoey, Kiki ended up pregnant again; this time with twin girls. She became pregnant two months before Zoey did; and her girls are only a month older than Kaylee.

Unlike before, this time she had a difficult pregnancy; she was sick all the time and in bed most of the time. But, on a positive note, because of how difficult it was with her boys, she went in and had a C-Section right away.

The girls' names are Gigi and Mimi and they are now three; they both have shoulder length dirty blonde hair and orange eyes. Much like their older brothers and how their parents were, the girls are little tricksters.

It goes without saying that, Kiki and Tart have grown up quite a bit, but they are pretty easy parents. What I mean by that is they don’t have very many rules around their house; but when they’re in public or at other peoples’ houses or dealing with other people in general, they are to behave, respectful, and listen to whatever rules are set in place. Oh, and of course they’re to behave and all that in school as well.

With Kiki and Tart, I don’t quite think that it’s sunk in that they’re parents first and friends second yet.

But, with that being said, they aren’t bad parents; they’re great parents.

But I guess I’m one to talk; Zoey says I’m a complete pushover when it comes to Kaylee. I was with all the others as well…until they reached a certain age. What can I say? I certainly can’t deny it; I was just so happy to finally have a family…the family I’ve always wanted…with the woman of my dreams.

But I know I’m their father first and that they will sometimes get into trouble and need to be punished accordingly. And except for Kaylee, they’ve all been in trouble. Kaylee’s only three and has been in and out of the hospital for the last year; she hasn’t had time to get into trouble yet…but I’m sure she will one day.

But anyway, moving on…

Renee and Corina are the two that left and completely forgot about us, but I’ll get to that in a little bit.

When Zoey and Corina were fifteen, Bridget was sixteen, Kiki was twelve and Renee was seventeen, Renee came out as a lesbian.

Corina was so thrilled… Because whether she admits it or denies it; she’s been completely obsessed with Renee for years.

Corina has been out as a lesbian since she was fourteen or fifteen.

Anyways…two months after her announcement, Renee asked Corina to go out with her; to which Corina immediately accepted. She did her best to remain calm and collected, but on the inside, she was jumping up and down and all over the place with excitement.

Neither of them wanted any children; so even though they’re both lesbians, they both had their tubes tied…at the same time. Well, not at precisely the same time; Renee got hers done first; and then an hour later Corina had hers done.

That was four years after they got together.

At the time there had been a slew of rapes happening; they were being done by a group of three men…who have all been caught, prosecuted, and sentenced to prison for twenty-five to life. However, Corina and Renee got it in their heads that they were going to be raped by these men and would later become pregnant. That’s why they got the surgeries.

Now, with all that explained, I suppose it would be possible for them to be raped and become pregnant; but they were mew mews at one point and they still know how to fight and kick ass… But that doesn’t necessarily mean anything, as they could be jumped from behind or something.

But those men are now in prison.

But we later found out that they had started smoking pot and crack; they both made them a bit paranoid.

They did come to us for help; so I got them into rehab…secretly. They left after only a month and a half and started smoking again.

Shortly after Alana and Hannah were born both Renee and Corina were in a horrible and devastating train accident.

Out of two hundred and thirty-two passengers between the three trains, Renee, Corina, and five others survived.

We all went to visit them, but they wanted nothing to do with us; that this was somehow our fault. Something about us not loaning them any money so they could go out and buy all the drugs they were doing:

Crack-Cocaine

Meth

Speed

LSD

Pot

I’m sure there were others as well, but that’s all I can currently think of. 

They were both lucky to be alive; Renee had a fractured spine and pretty much every bone in both of her legs were shattered and Corina was in a full-body cast. 

So they were lucky to be alive, but they were acting like it was the end of their worlds. But that was because they couldn’t take their drugs and the doctors and nurses monitored when they got pain medication.

Corina was told that she would never dance competitively again, but she would eventually be able to dance again. But her life meant nothing if she couldn’t dance competitively.

Renee was out of work and she was so afraid that she would be forgotten by all her fans.

Neither of them stopped to think about the other survivors or all the ones who didn’t make it; or how any of their families would feel or react.

They had to stay in the hospital for roughly four or five months before being released and going straight to physical therapy for another four months.

Within those first few weeks in the hospital, they both detoxed. They did call us and apologize while they were in physical therapy.

However, about six months later we had seen on some celebrity news channel that Renee and her girlfriend (Corina) had once again started taking drugs. And until they got clean (and stayed clean), they would both be released from their respective jobs. 

No director, record dealer, or modeling company would hire Renee; and Corina could no longer dance competitively…and we all know her actual work ethics.

We all completely cut ties with them when they asked Hayden, Evan, Ethan, and Nebula for money; at the time Hayden was thirteen while Evan, Ethan, and Nebula were only ten. 

They had told them they wanted the money to get help, food, and other necessities; they each gave them $20.00.

So with the $80.00 they collected, Renee and Corina bought meth.

We only found out because they went and asked Kiki and Tarb, who had both seen them on the streets.

So when they denied them the money, they came back to Hayden, Evan, Ethan, and Nebula.

That’s when things got ugly…

When they told them they didn’t have any more money to give, Corina snapped and put her hands on Evan; Nebula called us while Ethan and Hayden helped Evan.

Wesley called the police; he was watching all the kids while Zoey and I and Bridget and Sardon went out for date night. Separately of course.

Anyways, they went to jail for a few hours before being transferred to a hospital for a week for detoxing.

We haven’t heard from them since.

And then there’s Dren… 

We haven’t heard from him since Zoey and I got together back when she was fifteen and I had just turned nineteen.

Needless to say, he didn’t take that well; he threatened to come back and make us pay. Zoey was making a huge mistake and that we would rue the day.

But Sardon and Tarb went and talked to him; I guess they got him to calm down.

He came back a week later, apologized, and disappeared again.

We haven’t seen him since.

I can’t say that we’ll never see him again; because we simply don’t know if we will or not.

Do I worry about him coming back at all? Of course, I do; and so, does Zoey. Neither of us thinks that he’s gotten over her; and he probably never will.

Well, that’s about it for how everyone’s doing…

Stick around and I’ll give details and such about how all of this started…


	2. The Beginning

** 18½ Years Ago: **

It was around 4:15 PM when Zoey burst through the café’s back door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Zoey, what’s wrong?” Wesley asked, immediately concerned when he saw her like that; Elliot was just walking into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Elliot asked, looking at Wesley; he then saw Zoey.

“What happened?” Elliot asked right away.

“Mar-Mark…” Zoey managed to get out before passing out, due to lack of energy; tears were just streaming down her cheeks.

“What did that bastard do to her this time?” Elliot asked, pissed off before picking Zoey up.

“Keep calm Elliot…for her.” Wesley said calmly, but also with a hint of worry in his tone.

“I am calm…” Elliot mumbled before heading upstairs and to his room.

“Elliot…” Wesley said, concerned, as he watched Elliot carry the girl, that just about everyone knew he loved, up to his room. And with all, that’s happened to Zoey in the past three months…Elliot’s been a lot nicer to Zoey…and for some reason that has been bothering Corina.

Ehem…Moving on…

Three months ago was Zoey’s birthday. She was so thrilled, as she had a busy day that day; she would be spending the morning with her parents and then celebrating with the gang in the afternoon at the café. She then had plans with Mark at night…around feverish. However, it seemed that he had other plans, as he did not show up to pick her up; he had forgotten that it was her birthday…or so he said.

After about half an hour of Mark not showing up…or answering her calls or texts, Zoey figured he meant they were supposed to meet up at their destination. So she went to meet up with him.

When she got to where they were supposed to meet she heard giggling…and then she saw her worst nightmare; Mark was sucking on her best friend, Megan’s neck.

Zoey immediately confronted them; they all got into a fight. She slapped both of them; after asking them how they could do that to her; before saying they were over and she and Megan were no longer friends.

After a few seconds of shock, Megan slapped Zoey back and said it was fine; she didn’t want to be friends with her anyway; she was just using her to get to Mark.

After another few seconds of shock, Zoey slapped Megan again and called her a whore and she hoped she liked her sloppy seconds, before running off before Megan even thought about slapping her again.

She only got a little ways away when Mark finally snapped out his shock or stupor or whatever you want to call it and tackled her to the ground, asking how she could do that? He also told her that nobody breaks up with him, nobody; he’s the one who breaks up with someone. 

What was wrong with her? 

Didn’t she know who he was? 

He was Mark freaking Aoyama; he could date whoever, whenever he wanted…along with as many girls as he wanted at one time.

After yelling at her, while keeping her pinned to the ground for what seemed like an eternity; Mark started hitting and slapping her.

After he was done with her, Mark got up, said they were done, indicating that he broke up with her; and that’s what he was going to tell everyone at school. Then, to add salt to the wound, he wished her a happy birthday.

After a few minutes of just laying there in pain--physically, emotionally and mentally--Zoey rolled over, curled herself into a ball and cried; it had started raining.

Half an hour later, Elliot was walking by when he heard crying; he honestly didn’t think anything of it, however, he decided to go see what was wrong. 

It wasn’t until he had seen that it was Zoey who was curled up in a ball crying, that Elliot began to panic.

He helped her up and carried her to the café where Wesley immediately panicked but got her a towel.

After about a half an hour of Zoey just staring blankly in shock into space, she finally took in her surroundings.

_ “How did I get here?” Zoey had asked very confused. _

_ “I carried you here after I found you curled up in a ball, on the ground crying…in the rain. What happened? Weren’t you supposed to be on a date with Mark?” Elliot asked, sighing as he looked at her; he knew something bad had happened to her…especially when she burst into tears. _

_ “Did someone take Mark?” Wesley asked concerned. _

_ “Megan did…” Zoey said softly after she calmed down enough to talk. _

_ “Megan? As in your friend Megan?” Wesley asked slightly confused; Elliot got it right away. _

_ “He’s cheating on you with her, isn’t he?” Elliot asked, standing there with his arms crossed. _

_ “Yes, he was; I broke up with him…but he didn’t take it very well…” Zoey said softly, looking down. _

_ “What did he do?” Elliot asked, demanding an answer. _

_ “I slapped them both, so after Megan came out of shock, she slapped me back. I slapped her back right away and then ran away; Mark followed me…” Zoey said softly, still looking at her feet, tears falling again. _

_ “Did he hit you?” Wesley asked concerned, hoping he was wrong; Zoey just nodded her head in response. _

_ “Zoey, I’m so sorry.” Wesley said sincerely, sadly as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

_ Elliot on the other hand was beyond pissed off. _

_ ‘How could he do that to her? I trust him; trusted that he’d take care of her! That bastard had better not show up here…’ Elliot thought to himself as he paced back and forth. _

_ “Are you done with him now?” Wesley asked, looking at the young girl in front of him, causing Elliot to stop what he was doing and just stare at Zoey. _

_ “Yes.” Zoey said softly, but seriously. _

_ “Good.” Elliot said stoically. _

_ “Elliot!” Wesley exclaimed in shock. _

_ “What? If he’s going to that shit to her, I’m not going to stand by and say pleasantries about the guy. Anyone who hurts any one of my girls, is nothing but a piece of garbage on my shit list. Mark and Megan are not to step one foot in this .” Elliot said annoyed and pissed off, but in a somewhat caring way as well. _

_ “Thank you…” Zoey said softly as she looked up; her eyes were very red and puffy. _

_ “Are you going to be ok?” Wesley asked concerned. _

_ “Yeah, I’m ok…or I will be…eventually. I’d better be getting home…” Zoey said as she stood up. _

_ “Do you need a ride?” Wesley asked right away. _

_ “That would be nice.” Zoey said as she took a step, only to collapse to the floor. _

_ “ZOEY!” Elliot and Wesley yelled in shock and worry as they were quickly by her side. _

_ “Mmmm…” Zoey moaned out. _

_ “Sorry…” Zoey mumbled as she tried to get up, only to collapse again. _

_ “Come on; I’m taking you to the ER.” Elliot said, picking her up bridal style; she weakly laid her head against his shoulder. _

_ “We’re taking you to the ER; I’ll drive.” Wesley said seriously. _

_ “What about Maddie and Hayden?” Zoey asked weakly. _

_ “She’s right; you go home. Go be with your family; I’ll take care of her.” Elliot said seriously. _

_ “Ok…” Wesley sighed; he was very concerned. But Elliot was right; he had his fiancé and son at home waiting for him. _

At the time, Hayden was only a few months over two years old.

Once at the ER, when Zoey went back, Elliot contacted her parents to let them know what was going on…with Zoey’s permission.

Suzie, Zoey’s mom, was very concerned and worried about her daughter. Whereas Adam, Zoey’s father, was pissed and out for blood; he trusted Mark. Not to say he wasn’t worried about his little girl; he was. He just happened to be more pissed at Mark at the moment.

In the end, Zoey had two cracked ribs and a very bruised tailbone. And after a lot of talking and convincing, Zoey agreed to have Mark and Megan arrested.

Zoey’s parents took Zoey home several hours later, after thanking Elliot very much. Elliot of course said it was no problem and that Zoey could have two weeks paid leave; she came back after a week and a half on the condition she worked limited duty.

The girls were, of course, told about what had happened; they all apologized and made sure that Zoey wasn’t overworking herself. Well, Corina was complaining the entire time because she couldn’t just sit and drink her tea; she had to actually get up and do something.

Of course, Sardon, Tarb, and Dren found out what happened…so Dren’s been on Zoey’s case, begging and begging for her to date him now that she was single; she turned him down every time. He even started showing in her room in the middle of the night while she slept and just watched her sleep. That was until her father came in one night to check up on her. Yeah…he ended up chasing Dren out of the house with a gun, shooting here and there; he ended up waking up Zoey and his wife, but also the neighbors…

Dren never showed up to her house again; he did however stalk her everywhere else she went.

Now, Zoey thought one perverted alien stalker was bad enough; try having two. Well, that’s what she got about a month and a half ago when Mark was released from prison; his grandma bailed him out once she found out what had happened. Grandma will do just about anything for her precious grandson; she was so pissed when she found out that her daughter and her husband just let Mark sit in prison.

Anyway…Mark went to the café, not knowing Zoey had told Elliot and Wesley what happened; nor did he know that the girls and aliens knew as well.

The moment he stepped inside, Elliot immediately kicked him out; he would’ve beat the shit out of him, but decided he wasn’t worth going to jail for.

However, when he showed up at her house, Adam beat the crap out of him and spent the weekend in jail.

When Zoey was finally alone, Mark confronted her and begged her to give him another chance.

She told him no and to go to hell.

Where was Megan?

Her parents forced her to break up with him after what she and Mark had done; he was a bad influence. They ended up moving to a different city.

He even got down on his knees and begged her to take him back; she, however, just turned around and started walking away. 

That didn’t sit too well with Mark; he quickly got up and went after her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

_ “You will take me back you little bitch.” Mark had said, tightening his grip. _

_ “Get your dirty hands off of her!” Renee yelled before dropkicking him in the head. _

_ “You’ll regret that, you fucking bitch!” Mark yelled, getting ready to hit her; that’s when Elliot, Wesley, and Hayden showed up. _

_ “What’s going on here?” Elliot asked, walking over while Wesley stayed back with Hayden. _

_ “Nothing.” Mark said right away, backing away. _

_ “Uh-huh…” Elliot said, not believing a single word he said. _

_ “This bastard tried getting Zoey to come back to him.” Renee said coldly. _

_ “You didn’t, did you?” Elliot asked, looking directly at Zoey. _

_ “No.” Zoey said softly, holding her wrist. _

_ “Good. What did he do now?” Elliot asked, noticing how she was holding her wrist. _

_ Mark gave Zoey a look that said, ‘not a single word.’ _

_ “When Zoey refused him and walked away, he chased after her and grabbed her wrist. That’s when I showed up and kicked the mother fucker in the head.” Renee said, her words ice cold. _

_ “Really now?” Elliot asked, very interested. _

_ “I think I’ll be going now.” Mark said, backing away. _

_ “Yeah, you do that.” Elliot said, narrowing his eyes. _

After all that, the gang went to the café where they met up with Maddi and had cake and ice cream.

Maddie by the way had long, curly orange hair and green eyes; she was short and at the time was twenty-one.

Once in his room, Elliot set Zoey down on his bed and covered her up.

“Oh Zoey; what happened to you?” Elliot asked, sighing while looking at Zoey.

** Three Hours Later: **

Elliot had just been sitting in a chair watching Zoey sleep for the past few hours when Wesley came up to check up, on them.

“You might tell her how you feel about her.” Wesley said calmly, but seriously, looking at Elliot.

“You know I can’t do that; she doesn’t feel the same about me.” Elliot said calmly, sadly.

“How can you be so sure?” Wesley asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Because, I’ve not been nice to her long enough; I’ve always picked on her. I haven’t always been the nicest to her. So, it’s probably too late.” Elliot said calmly.

“But, how can you be so sure?” Wesley asked, now leaning against the door frame.

“What am I supposed to do Wesley? Say, hey Zoey, I need to tell you something--something important. I love you. I’ve always loved you--since the first time I saw you. And I will probably always love you. I didn’t say anything because you were with Mark and I didn’t want to lose you in any way…even if it is how it is. Yeah; that’d go over really well with her. Is that what I’m supposed to say to her? Is that what I’m supposed to do? Well genius, how am I supposed to do that? And what are you smiling at?” Elliot asked annoyed, pissed, and confused all at once; Wesley just stood there smiling.

“I think you just told her.” Wesley said before walking away.

“What?” Elliot asked confused.

“Is it true Ellie?” Zoey asked softly, sitting up, shocking Elliot.

‘She heard all that? Why didn’t Wesley say anything? Well…that’s a stupid question; I know why he didn’t say anything.’ Elliot thought to himself.

“Elliot?” Zoey asked again, this time with a little more demand.

“Yes, it’s true. But, I understand that you don’t feel the sa--” Elliot started, only to be cut off by Zoey gently kissing him.

“What was that?” Elliot asked confused as Zoey sat back on his bed.

“I’m sorry…” Zoey said, very red in the face.

“No, don’t be sorry. But, do tell me why you did that.” Elliot said, looking at a very red Zoey.

“I umm… I like you too…” Zoey said softly, looking down.

“What? Since when?” Elliot asked, very shocked.

“Mmm…I’m not a hundred percent sure on that. A month maybe… I thought it was really weird when you started being nice to me. But after some time it became nice; you really cared about me. I was really nice…and I hope it continues.” Zoey said softly, blushing like crazy as she fiddled with her fingers.

“Does anyone else know how you feel?” Elliot asked calmly, but seriously as well.

“Wesley knows; he kept telling me I should tell you. So does my mom; so she obviously knows. I’m not sure about my dad; but I’m not a hundred percent sure. If he knows, he’s not saying anything…” Zoey explained.

“So none of other girls know?” Elliot asked calmly.

“I haven’t told them so…I don’t think so. Why do you ask?” Zoey answered honestly, then asked with curiosity.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Elliot asked right away, seriously.

“I’d love to.” Zoey said with a smile and tears running down her cheeks.

“Are you ok?” Elliot asked, concerned when he saw her tears.

“Yeah, I’m fine; these are happy tears.” Zoey said with a smile.

“I’m glad.” Elliot said with a smile.

“Soo…what do we tell the others?” Zoey asked, looking into Elliot’s cerulean blue eyes.

“What do you want to tell them?” Elliot asked seriously.

“Well…with the exception of Wesley, who is standing right outside your door; and my parents; I think we should wait to tell the others until we’ve dated for at least a month.” Zoey said seriously.

“Sounds like a plan to me. Can I kiss you now? I mean…it’s kind of unfair that you got to kiss me; it’s only fair that I get to kiss you.” Elliot said, teasing her a bit.

“Sure.” Zoey said softly, shocking Elliot; he was only kidding…well, kind of.

After she said that Elliot leaned over to her, placed his hand gently behind her head, and then kissed her ever so gently.

“I’m sure your parents are wondering where you are by now; would you like a ride home?” Elliot asked when he pulled away.

“What time is it?” Zoey asked a bit dazed.

“Umm… 7:45.” Elliot said looking at his clock.

“Crap; I have to be home in fifteen minutes. Yes, a ride would be nice.” Zoey said as she stood up.

“Ok; let’s get going.” Elliot said, leading her out of his room, down the stairs and out the back door to his car.

On the way down, they ran into Wesley, who was conveniently “mopping” the floors.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“So…if you don’t mind my asking; what happened with Mark that had you so upset tonight?” Elliot asked when they were a few minutes away from her house.

“What? How do you know…?” Zoey started, confused.

“When you arrived at the café you were crying, out of breath, had obviously been running for a long while. When Wesley and I asked you what had happened, you just uttered Mark’s name and passed out. You don’t have to answer my question if you don't want.” Elliot said calmly as he drove and parked in front of Zoey’s house.

“Oh right…that… I think I’d better tell my parents first…” Zoey said softly, looking out the car window.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Zoey’s mom knocked on the passenger’s window, making Zoey jump in shock and surprise; she was just standing there, smiling.

“Mom…you scared the crap out of me. I was just about to come inside.” Zoey said, rolling down her window.

“I’m sorry dear; I didn’t mean to scare you. And we know; you’re on time.” Suzie said with that same smile.

“How did you know it was me?” Zoey asked confused.

“Oh, I remember Elliot’s car from the last time he dropped you off. That, and he parked right in front of the house.” Suzie said, still smiling.

“Hi Mrs. Hanson.” Elliot said, waving a little.

“Hi Elliot. Would you like to come in; I just finished baking cookies. Zoey here told us that your birthday was today.” Suzie said, still smiling as she invited Elliot in.

“I umm…sure?” Elliot asked, looking at Zoey.

“It’s ok; you can come in if you want.” Zoey said with a smile.

“So, I do hope Zoey got you a very nice gift for your birthday.” Suzie said as they walked up to the door…still smiling.

“Oh yes; she did. She has made this the best birthday in a long time.” Elliot said with a smile as he and Zoey walked behind Suzie.

Zoey smiled back at him as she took his hand in hers.

“YOU’RE HAVING SEX?!” Adam asked yelling, freaking out, causing a scene.

“Daddy no…” Zoey moaned, slapping her forehead while Elliot stood there, not knowing what to do for the first time in his life.

“Now, now dear; calm down. Let’s all go inside; we can talk calmly and with dignity and grace.” Suzie said seriously, her smile now a serious or annoyed frown.

“Yes hunny-bunch…” Adam grumbled as they all walked inside.

“Would you like anything to drink dear?” Suzie asked, looking at Elliot.

“Umm…just water will do, thanks.” Elliot said as Adam led them to the couch, making sure to sit in between Elliot and Zoey.

“Dad…” Zoey mumbled, embarrassed.

“Zoey dear, would you like something to drink?” Suzie asked, getting some cups.

“Milk please. What’d you make for dinner?” Zoey asked, getting up; she was a little shaky on her feet.

“Are you ok?” Adam asked right away.

“Yeah…I’ll explain everything in a little bit.” Zoey said with a smile that worried Zoey’s parents and Elliot.

“I made steaks and potatoes with a salad. Didn’t you eat at Corina’s?” Suzie asked confused.

“That sounds good…” Zoey said and then sighed.

“Didn’t you eat at Corina’s?” Adam asked right away.

“No… I wasn’t at Corina’s today. I went to the café for Elliot’s birthday celebration, had lunch there, had cake, played some bored games and  _ Pin the Tail on the Donkey _ . After all that I left; I had to run to the store to grab mom some things that she asked me to get. But…I never made it to the store…” Zoey said before trailing off.

“But you texted that’d you’d be late because you were going to Corina’s for the night…” Suzie said as she looked at her daughter.

……………

“Zoey, what’s going on?” Adam asked right away, standing up; he was starting to become angry.

“Can I eat first?” Zoey asked softly.

“Of course dear. Go sit down and I’ll make you a steak and some mashed potatoes with a salad. Elliot have you eaten anything yet?” Suzie said, concerned for her daughter, and then asked Elliot.

“No, but I’m fine.” Elliot said calmly.

“Nonsense; I’ll make you a steak, mashed potatoes and a salad. And Adam…leave them alone; they’re not going to do anything sitting on the couch in front of us.” Suzie said, stabbing a knife into a wooden cutting board as she watched Zoey reach for headache pain relief.

** An Hour & A Half Later: **

“So, where have you been for the last few hours?” Adam asked right away.

“Give her some time.” Suzie said, pulling her husband next to her on the couch.

“What time did you leave the party?” Suzie asked once she got her husband calmed down.

“Around 1:45…” Zoey answered honestly.

“So, what happened next?” Suzie asked calmly, keeping hold of Adam’s arm.

“I got across the park when I felt something like a shocking sensation on the back of my neck and then everything went black… I don’t think I was out for very long because the sky didn’t change too much. But when I did wake up, Mark had me pinned to the ground. He was saying something, but I couldn’t really understand him; my head was spinning too much. And then he got on top of me…he tried to rape me.” Zoey said softly, looking down every, now and then, shaking as tears slipped down her cheeks.

“Baby…” Suzie cried as she hugged Zoey tightly…a little too tight.

“Mom… Mom, I can’t breathe…” Zoey said, tapping her mother on the shoulder.

“Sorry baby…do you need me to get you the morning after pill?” Suzie asked, holding her daughter...

“He raped you?!” Adam asked enraged.

“No…he tried to; I managed to get one of my legs up and kicked him; and then I ran. He followed me, but I managed to get the attention of some police nearby. I explained what happened and they took me to the hospital and got everything checked out.” Zoey explained softly.

“Why the hell weren’t we alerted?!” Adam asked pissed off.

“I asked them not to…” Zoey started, only to be interrupted.

“Why the hell would you do a stupid thing like that?!” Adam yelled, furious.

“Adam calm down; I’m sure she had her reasons.” Suzie said as calmly as she could; she and Adam were having issues…and this wasn’t helping anything.

“What reason would be so important that it had to wait?!” Adam asked, still pissed off.

“I was going to tell you as soon as I got home. I didn’t want to tell you at the hospital for this reason. I didn’t want you freaking out there and freaking out doctors and other patients.” Zoey said as calmly as she could, but at the same time dead serious as she stared directly at her dad.

“What hospital did you go to?” Suzie asked calmly.

“The one down the street from the mall.” Zoey answered calmly.

“That’s like fifteen minutes away; what were you doing the last few hours?!” Adam yelled again.

“I couldn’t come home; a few of Mark’s friends were waiting a few blocks away from the hospital. They were pissed that I got Mark arrested…again and started chasing after me. I went to the only place I could go where I knew I would be safe and not put you two in danger. I went to the café…where, I guess I passed out for a few hours. Oh, and my phone’s dead; so I couldn’t call anyone.” Zoey finished explaining.

“That little son of a bitch is so lucky he’s in jail!” Adam yelled beyond pissed off as he started walking away.

“Where are you going?” Suzie asked right away, annoyed.

“I’m going out for a little while.” Adam said as calmly as he could at that moment.

“Where to?” Suzie asked, demanding an answer this time.

“Just out!” Adam yelled before exiting the house, slamming the door behind him.

“Zoey, go take a shower and get cleaned off…” Suzie said, sighing as she walked to her room.

“Ok…” Zoey said softly as she watched her mom walk away.

“Well…I should be going.” Elliot said as he stood up and stretched.

“I’m sorry…” Zoey said sadly, looking down.

“What for?” Elliot asked confused.

“Not telling you sooner.” Zoey said, looking guilty.

“Zoey, it’s fine; I understand. At least you told your parents…and me. As long as you’re safe and ok, that’s all that matters--to your parents and me. And now I have you; and I don’t plan on losing you any time soon.” Elliot said, causing Zoey to cry and hug him; she had her arms around his waist and her face in his chest while he hugged her back with his arms around her shoulders and chin on her head.

“Zoey, don't worry about…” Suzie started.

Suzie had come out of her room to tell Zoey something, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Zoey and Elliot standing there, hugging; she just slowly and quietly walked back into her room.

“Ok…” Elliot said as he and Zoey pulled away from each other.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Zoey asked softly.

“Of course.” Elliot said with a smile.

“Love you.” Zoey said softly, with a blush.

Elliot was a bit stunned that she said that so soon, but smiled before responding with, “I love you too…and I always will.” Elliot said with a soft smile, causing Zoey to blush even more.

“See you tomorrow.” Zoey said with a smile.

“See you tomorrow.” Elliot said as he walked to the front door.

“And Elliot?” Zoey asked as he opened the door to leave.

“Yes?” Elliot asked, looking back at her.

“Happy birthday.” Zoey said with a big happy smile; the smile that Elliot loved so much.

“Goodnight Zoey.” Elliot said with a smile before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

“Goodnight.” Zoey said before wandering off, dreamily to the bathroom to clean up…


End file.
